


The Last Incubator(s)

by Valentine20xx



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, end of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Suns go nova, the eco-system of a planet fails, protective domes keeping toxic environments out collapse, wars sterilise worlds...But the Incubators pride themselves on how they will stop the heat death of the universe, will hold back entropy...So, What happens when there's nothing leftexceptthe universe?





	The Last Incubator(s)

The Incubators could feel it. The fabric of the universe was stable, there being no possibility of entropy for a long time, decades, maybe even centuries. Their numbers had gone down in recent years, due to the loss of so many sources of magical girls. The 'leader' of the Incubators, Kyubey, had himself managed to outlast several incidents which could have seen him permanently dead.

He headed out, promising another bounty as good as the last, even with the number of viable populations reaching dangerous levels.

He didn't know how long he had been searching the dead and shattered husks of numerous planets which had once provided the other Incubators with Magical Girls and their Witches. He'd scoured the entire universe, and none of them had any kind of intelligent life on them. The one he'd had his eye on had been wiped out in a war while he wasn't looking, fighting for the dwindling resources of their world, the planet now shattered.

He arrived back at the Incubator homeworld to see a very familiar pair of figures stood in an otherwise deserted room.

"They ate each other in the time it took for you to search for nothing," Homura stated, "The population of the universe, one lone incubator..."

"You gave the universe all the time it wanted, more even..." Madoka added.

"But you kept going, until... now... You've put a whole bunch of nothing in a holding pattern waiting for nothing to happen," The dark haired figure stated, "All that death and misery, and all you did was buy yourself a bit longer to pat yourself on the back..."

A flintlock pistol, likely borrowed from Mami, barked, Kyubey sent flying, the shot undoubtedly near-fatal.

"Goodbye, Kyubey," They both said, and then vanished, and the universe was still...


End file.
